This invention relates to a Wafer Scale Package System and Header and Method of Manufacture Thereof. The "chip", which is a basis of many of today's computer and electronic devices, an important application will be replaced by wafer scale devices. A wafer cannot perform this intended function without connection to the outside world. A wafer scale device of the type disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 225,581 filed Jan. 16, 1981 now abandoned and continued as U.S. Ser. No. 445,156 filed Nov. 29, 1982, issued on July 3, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,400, entitled Universal Interconnection Substrate, Stopper et al, is a kind of wafer scale device to which the present application is directed. In the past, devices similar to that described in the application entitled "Universal Interconnection Substrate" were mounted in a printed circuit board and directly connected to the circuit board in the manner shown in Business Week, Sept. 26, 1983, page 148-D. The state of the art today however generally is to the effect that small "chips" are packaged in a chip package which has within the ceramic or plastic packaging spider-like leads which lead to pins external of the package which are pressed into a connector on a printed circuit board.
A driving force between wafer force integration is that when interconnecting substrates are packaged as wafer scale devices the circuit density of the integrated circuits is increased and the distance between logic and between logic and memory become closer increasing reliability and speed. However, mechanical connection between wafers and circuit boards has to be improved in order to take advantage of increasing reliability and speed. The wafer scale devices must be connected to the outside world.